A prototype of a new microcomputer-based "intelligent" magnifier, the Digital Document Magnifier (DDM), will be constructed for use as a low vision aid. The DDM uses a high resolution scanner to provide CCTV-like ease of document image acquisition and image quality, together with the convenience of magnified image manipulation of previous computer-based magnifiers, as well as offering low vision "user friendly" features not provided on any previous magnification system. The system is controlled entirely by a trackball, mouse or joystick, including parameter modification by the user via pull down menu. It is anticipated that a dedicated standalone portable version of the DDM could be designed, under a Phase II proposal, that could be produced at an end user cost of less than $2,500.